2013.06.13 - YAL: Fatal One
As the sun sets over the best known park in 'The City That Never Sleeps', things change all over the city. Shops close. Clubs and bars open. Good children go to sleep. And criminals come out to play. Central Park itself is no different. Most normal law abiding people leave the park as night falls. But the criminal element comes out, and is perhaps a bit more brazen about their activities. But there are always responses to those criminals. One way is of course an increased number of uniformed police officers. Another response is that costumed heroes appear in the park. And while some of the costumed heroes may just be passing through, not all do. Some may just be going too or from a place within the park, a place that may be lost and hidden. A terminal of sorts. Still others may be out and about patrolling the park. Either way though, as these heroes move out and about, there is something... No, someone in the park. Someone who knows some of these heroes. Who fought them before. And heaven help the heroes she's looking for if... When this person finds them. Honestly, Jocelyn kept herself pretty busy. After being pretty badly bur last week, she's spent the time taking it relatively easy on herself. Sure, she'd healed, but there were still things one had to process. And that was one of the reasons she found herself walking through Central Park. The tall redhead was dressed casually and walked with the air of someone who was aware of and in control of her surroundings. She really didn't feel like dealing with a random mugger or anything of that nature tonight if she could avoid it. So, the trick was to project yourself as someone who could take care of herself. She was mostly planning on heading to the Terminal and see who was down there. She needed a break from the X-Crowd, if only because she didn't feel like talking about if she was alright from her explosive episode. Plus it was good to get out of the mansion sometimes. She was, of course, keeping an eye out for trouble, as was her nature, but otherwise, she didn't intend on bothering anyone tonight. With everything planned out for the mission to Gotham, Axiom is out on patrol in Central Park tonight. He's in costume and armor tonight as he moves among the trees keeping an eye out for trouble. A few drug dealers had decided to set up shop in the park last night and he's making sure they haven't come back after they were cleared out. While he's mostly healthy, Robbie Baldwin didn't go out for sports at school this spring. Track would have been his ideal choice; it's active and doesn't involve getting hit with things, which suits him just fine. But he has other extra-cirricular activities to take up his after school hours these days. But, it can be sporting to him; he decides today's patrol is the 400-Meter Studying-For-Finals Dodge. So, Robbie closed his books audiably when Axiom said he was going out on patrol and joined up. One kick to the kinetic field later, and Speedball is moving alongside Axiom, on short-distance bouncing. Costume and civvies are the same for Terrance Ward, otherwise known as the shapechanging Trauma. So while Speedball and Axiom patrol up above, Trauma patrols down below, sauntering casually through the park. Truth be told, the way he dresses makes him a target for drug /sales/ anyways as dealers tend to expect the emo kid to want to get a high to take him out of his 'depression'. Truth be told, he's not nearly as depressed anymore, but he sure knows how to put on the expressions required to look the part. As he passes by her on his way out of the Terminal, the black garbed teen offers a nod of greeting to Jocelyn. SCENE: Kate Bishop has set the pose order. Lor-Zod practically lives at the Terminal these days, but when he gets bored, he likes to take up a position over the park, high in the sky. Dressed as 'Zenith', (that is, in his House of Zod suit), he listens for either trouble or friends who might be around. Listening for anything to do, really. And as the various heroes wander the park, be it on patrol, to get towards The Terminal, or just to pass through the park if they're a certain distance from the secret entrance to their base a scream can be heard. It is not a scream of pain, or anguish, or joy. It is a scream of pure, unbridled terror. Worse, it sounds like a woman's scream. If people rush towards the source of the scream they will find themselves in a more heavily wooded area of the park. One that doesn't even have a path going through it. Worse, a middle aged woman in an expensive business suit it lying on the ground, her purse opened up and its contents dumped all over the ground. A nod is given to Terry. Jocelyn is just about to say something to him when she hears that scream. She glances at Terry and then turns in the direction of the scream. "Shall we?" Then Jocelyn starts off at what looks like an easy run in the direction of the scream, pulling in some random kinetic energy to fully charge herself up in case there was trouble. She's actually moving rather fast, but the tall girl has one of those strides that makes it look easy. It's easy for her to find the woman, as Jocelyn is able to pinpoint some strange energy that she can't identify as any particular type, except for it being rather odd. There were just a lot of them. She reaches into her pack to pull out her mask and slips it on. She was really hoping that Ben would get those costumes soon. She could really use one. Regardless, Jocelyn scans then area, then looks over the woman to see if she has any injuries. "Are you alright, ma'am?" she asks. "What happened?" She's still trying to pinpoint the source of this energy, and is now on high alert as she does so. He doesn't have the grace of a wall crawler or the man without fear but that doesn't stop Axiom's hopping through the trees. It just mean he looks a little silly doing it. When the scream pierces the air, Axiom's eyes go wide. He gives Speedball a quick look before taking off towards it. "Let's go!" he calls to his friend. Arriving shorting after Jocelyn, Axiom lands on the grass and looks around. Offering a smile, he moves to help the woman up. "Don't worry, ma'am. Things will be okay now." "On it," Speedball answers as he follows Axiom through the forest. Granted, bouncing powers and wooded areas are not conducive to stealth. At all. Soon after, Speedball touches down in the clearing, a train of kinetic bubbles behind him. "What-?" he starts to ask, but the tall redhead beats him to it. "What Channel said," he says in a quiet voice. he keeps his distance, so as not to crowd the civilian. "We shall." is Trauma's response, as he falls into line running behind him. Oh, he /felt/ that scream... but then it stopped. Not only the sound, but the feeling of it too. "...better hurry." he adds. Which... is probably for the best knowing how his powers work, but at the same time? It could mean something very bad happened, too. So he lets the redhead lead the way while he trails behind, letting his mind stay open for anything that might feel wrong. Afterall, once a crime is committed a criminal can be afraid of being caught... and if that's the case he might be able to pinpoint which direction they were going in. Maybe. If it didn't overtake him. Emits/Kate, Jocelyn, Axiom, Robbie, Terrance, Lor-Zod The instant he hears the scream, Lor-Zod speeds down towards the source, stopping in the air a few feet above the woman, though floats back a bit to give her room. Waving to his friends, he asks the woman, "Are you ok? What happened?" Even as he asks, he's looking around and listening with his super-senses to try to spot anybody retreating. The woman just lies there. She doesn't move as the heroes arrive. But she is breathing. Thus she's alive, but more than likely unconscious. Hopefully it's /just/ unconscious. And yet, as the group arrives, a voice echo's through those woods. A /female/ voice. One that for some reason appears to come from everywhere, and yet nowhere. "Two of you, I recognize from what you did to Granny. What you did to my /TEAM/." It's hard to place where that sound is coming from. Heck, if one were to really focus they may even see that hanging from various trees in the area there appears to be small battery powered speakers."/You/ have to stay. The rest of you can go if you want to live. I'd run now if I were you." Placing her hand on the shoulder of the woman, Channel attempts to determine if she's hurt. If she is hurt, Jocelyn is going to give her a dose of healing, because Jocelyn didn't want to see the old stuck here in possibly the midst of battle. However, it likely wouldn't be enough to wake the woman. Just enough to fix her up if there was any damage. Then the woman scans the area. Spotting the speakers, she attempts to trace the power for them, trying to see if she can find where the microphone that is obviously being used must be from. "Anyone got any idea what's going on?" Jocelyn asks the team, even as she continues to work. Frowning when he sees the woman unconscious, Axiom looks up at Channel. "Is she g-going to be alright?" he asks. The voice calling out has him tensing. He stands quickly, taking a defensive stance. "Granny..." he trails off, squinting when he spots the speakers as well. "I think...this is one of the villains we fought when the Young Allies first f-f-formed," he replies to Jocelyn. Any extraneous movement from Speedball comes to a halt once he hears the voice. His mouth drops open a little, and he backs up towards the others. "Short version?" he asks. "A psychotic possibly-immortal senior citizen from another planet named Granny Goodness was kidnapping kids and brainwashing them to fight in gladitorial combat." He gives Channel and trauma a look. "I know, I know, but I'm not lying. They grabbed Ax and Xavin, and the Allies shut them down." He looks towards the woods, trying to figure where the voice was coming from. "I don't think they got over it..."r "No clue what's going on. Some crazy lady's apparantly trying to lure us into a trap," A guess from the speakers so perfectly placed around them. Trauma's paying less attention to that, though, and turning in a slow circle to watch for any incoming threats. "Listen up! I don't know who you are, don't /care/ who you are. If you're going to attack, stop hiding and /do it./ We're not afraid of you... tell me, are /you/ afraid of us?" he calls out. ...there's a part of him that really hopes that whoever she is, she's not afraid of the /whole/ team. He hasn't turned into /multiple/ people before and imagines it could hurt pretty bad if he did. Lor-Zod blinks, and looks around quickly at that voice. He floats over by Axiom and lands by him as Speedball goes into the explanation of what happened before. "Doesn't sound very scary. Why wouldn't we stay to fight?" As she's investigated further, it's easy to find out that at worst, the bystander has a big bump on her head, but otherwise she's all right. "No. I'm not afraid." is said as that female voice booms from those speakers. That is before there's a sudden surge in energy... /EXOTIC/ energy happens. Energy that is very rare, if not otherwise unknown to this planet at this time. This sudden surge is so strong that it even appears visibly as a slashing motion through the air, before a tree falls from the darkness near the energy flash, towards the woman on the ground and the heroes. Of course that light also illuminates what is creating it. An axe of some for. Who is holding the axe as well is illunimated, as a woman can be seen with an almost hockey mask style mask hides her face. "I am The Persuader. The Young Allies destroyed my team. Now I will destroy /THEM/!" If a tree falls in the park and nobody notices, did the villain commit a crime? It's an unimportant question, as the heroes are there to see the Persuader take out the tree. Channel reaches up to catch the tree easily and toss it safetly aside, away from the woman and the heroes. "Well, if they destroyed your team, you must have been doing something pretty awful. But not all that important, since I've never heard of you". Channel doesn't recognize any of these energy signatures, and she's seen some weird stuff from various hell dimensions, future technology, time travel, and just plain odd stuff. Channel looks at the woman and lets an invisible kinetic energy burst off, centered right at the woman's feet. Channel is trying to knock the woman on her feet. They had plenty of speedsters here, and Lor-Zod provided a lot of muscle, so Channel decided her job would be to provide the ranged support, and to perhaps keep the woman safe from harm. She also makes sure to pull in a small amount of that energy, but she doesn't use it up yet, as long as she doesn't get some crazy toxic feeling from it. Not that she often got that feeling (Fatality's yellow energy had that sense to it, but otherwise she rarely ran into something like that), but it was best to be cautious. Despite the situation, Axiom gives Speedball a little smile. It shrinks away quickly as he returns to the serious situation at hand. As the tree falls, Axiom gasps. Since he and Channel are closest, Axiom quickly boosts his teammate to make sure she can catch that tree without too much trouble. Looking back to the Persuader, Axiom sighs. "Hey! If you w-wanna come after us, fine. Leave innocent people out of it!" he snaps, settling into a defensive stance between the vullain and the KO'd woman.] Turning in a heel, Speedball sees Channel catch the falling tree. "Wow," he says, meant to be to himself but it ended up being out loud. He then turns back to the Atomic Axe-wielding Persuader. "Look, Jason-ette," he says. "My teammates are right. What makes you think that after the severe tail-kicki ng we handed out last time, that given months of training and practice, we'll be easier?" He leaps forward, going into a short bounce to get some momentum for a kinetically charged punch. Lor-Zod goes on the attack as soon as he sees Channel's got ahold of the tree, flying into the air and coming back down towards the woman with a punch, trying to hit right after Speedball. Meanwhile, while the rest of the team starts to go right on the attack, Trauma falls back a bit. Trying to focus on the newly named Persuader. Seeking out her mind with her own to try and get what he needs to know out of her head. Focusing on that one greatest fear in order to make it come to life -- the rest of what's going on in the woman's head might as well be spoken Swahili to the shifter. Maybe someday that will change, but not yet. "You might not be afraid..." Terry mutters to himself, "...but you will be." "Who says that /she/ is innocent?" is all but snarled at Axiom as something... Odd happens. Something very, very odd. For as Channel fires a burst of energy at The Persuader's feet, she swings her axe and... Deflects it? Well, to be honest it looks almost like somehow she cut the energy itself in half with both halves flying in opposite directions, but that should sort of count as deflecting things. Right? Maybe. But as Robbie... /Speedball/ comes flying towards her the axe is spun again as the blunt side goes towards his fist, before the long handle comes up to make it look almost like it's trying to smack him aside. But it is a /hard/ smack. If it connects. Of course that little maneuver leaves her open. open enough that Lors punch connects. And while by all rights she should be dead due to the brute strength behind the punch, she for some reason only stumbles as her mask goes flying off. All though as the mask goes flying off, it reveals that this girl is a teenager with a hard looking, but unremarkable face and brown hair. She may be 17 at the oldest. But odds are she's closer to 15. Worse, her eyes have a sort of dead look. Like she doesn't care if she lives or dies right now. All though as Terry starts to work his 'magic' he may pick up on her fear. Not that she says it out loud. Meanwhile at the same time, its almost as if something else moves in the shadows nearby. but considering the tree that fell and the fight going on, that might not be anything. Or it may even be /everything/. With Channel boosted by Axiom, she's pretty tough. Tough as Superman, and with reflexes and strength to match. When the girl sees the axe start to come at Speedball, Channel is already moving, lifting off and flying far faster than she normally can towards the woman, her reflexes responding at the speed of thought. She attempts to catch the axe and snap it in a couple pieces if she is able to. She's not sure what the source of this woman's power is. There is simply too much stuff going on. But she cut Channel's energy with the axe, and seemed to be relying on it a great deal. So the mutant decides that trying to take it out of the equation was the best solution she could think of. As to if she could snap it? Well, that depended on what the axe was made of. Channel wasn't usually this strong - only when boosted by Axiom. She wasn't exactly sure what her strength limit was. "Seriously?" Axiom frowns. "You attacked some r-random woman just to lure us out here. She's the innocent victim here," he calls, staying back to defend the woman while his team rushes forward. He glances back at the woman and then towards the fight. "Speedball, look out!" "Oh, man," Speedball says. He can see his punch moving, but he can see the Persuader readying herself against his strike. He can see it coming, but he can't stop his forward movement, due to his powers. As a result, he's smacked with the haft of the axe, which connects to the kinetic field surrounding his body. He's knocked away at breakneck speeds, bouncing off of and through trees in the area, depending on sturdiness. If there was one thing he could always count on his team for, it was to provide that distraction Trauma needed to work his magic. As he seizes upon that fear, his eyes snap wide open -- black white eyes, devoid of irises. Face already twisting into a wicked looking grin. "Got you." he offers to the air, starting to walk forward. "Persuader!" Trauma yells -- and anyone who looks will be in for quite the sight. His clothes and skin almost appear to be melting off. Gathering into a pool at his feet. His size is changing, shrinking down but elongating. His position seems to change from mid-stride from walking to crawling along the ground, and after a few minutes it's really starting to look like Not Terry Anymore, though he keeps his -- is it still a him? Certain growths suggest otherwise -- head facing the ground. "You say you're not afraid... but you are. I know what you fear, Persuader... you fear ME!" The voice that's speaking is a match for the one that's been taunting the team all this time. When s/he suddenly looks up to gaze at Persuader, reaching out towards the woman (from a safe distance away), the villainess might notice that it's her own face looking back at her. A replica of her mask on the ground, broken and what looks to be spoke surrounding 'her' form. "They've left me... they're ALL GONE. I can't find them anymore..." Are those tears rolling down Trauma!Persuader's face? Yes, yes they are. "...they don't want me to find them... nobody does." Lor-Zod was ready to continue, taking in a deep breath for a super-breath attack, but breaks off his attack as Speedball goes flying, zipping after to try to catch him, or at least check to make sure he's ok if he can't catch up to his landing. "Random?" is blurted out as The Persuader spins, her axe coming up towards Jocelyn. It's almost as if somehow she knows what the other woman is doing. Especially as the blade of the axe is stuck out. If Jocelyn isn't careful she may find out how sharp this axe is. And it is very... Very sharp... Sharp enough to cut a kryptonian open would be putting it mildly. But at the same time, the axe doesn't come from her hand. It doesn't snap. Heck, it's almost as if in addition to its energy allowing it to cut through things that others would believe impossible, it's reinforcing its body strength. "She is anything but! She is the one who sold Granny the..." What ever she was going to say is cut off as Terry changes, and reveals himself. That if anything causes her to freeze up, and murmur, "No..." under her breath. And yet as that's said, she starts to glow, as if surrounded by a slightly green aura. As Robbie bounces around, from tree to tree in the park, he and Lor (as Lor tries to catch him) may see that thing that moved in the shadows earlier. Or to be more exact, he may see a person standing in the trees. But the shadows hide who, and what it looks like. The only memorable thing about them though is how their head appears almost impossibly large. "Looks like I found on of them. But not the one. /Not/ yet..." Another energy axe? Channel has great respect for energy axes, having been cut up by one in the past. She makes it a point to dodge the blade of the weapon, but isn't getting out of the way of the woman, just in case the Persuader thinks about something like attacking her allies. She instead focuses on trying to draw a bit more of that axe's energy to see if she can effect it that way. Weaken it or something along that line. With the woman starting to glow green, Channel takes a couple steps back, ready to start absorbing any explosive energy that might come out. Usually when bad guys started to glow, explosive and bad things happened, and while Channel didn't like the idea of absorbing it, it was also kind of her job description. "Sold Granny the what?" Axiom asks, glancing at the woman again. His attention is drawn by Terry's transformation and he stares for a moment. A slightly concerned look is turned towards Persauder afterwards. Bad guy or not, he can feel sympathy for that fear. The green glow makes him jump and he quickly mimicks Channel. Costume shifting to a fusion of his own and Channels, Axiom prepares to absorb and explosion as well. He won't make Channel do it alone. Please page Balor if interested. Jun 12 21:33:10 2013 It's about this time that Speedball comes crashing back into the clearing. "She's not alone," he calls out, landing and trying to reorient himself. "There's someone else in the woods, with this big giant head! Over...there!" He points to where he thinks he saw them, but that was moments ago, and they could be long gone. "Can anybody hear me...?" Trauma!Persuader continues, crawling closer to the glowing Persuader as the transformation continues. Like he's said in the past, once he's no longer himself? He's in the backseat watching as the action happens. Trauma!Persuader kneels on the ground, one hand grabbing for her mask as the other tries to wipe away some of the tears from her eyes. "You there. You'll keep me company, won't you?" She stares at her own reflection in the mask for a few moments. ...when it doesn't 'respond' to her, she 'throws' the mask back to the ground (careful viewers might notice that the 'smoke' forms a trail from her hand to the mask the whole time) and screams in anguish up at the sky, "WHY CAN'T ANYBODY HEAR ME?!" Lor-Zod, of course, can hear that Speedball is fine when he crashes back into the clearing, so he stays back with the big-headed figure, floating and doing his best to look Superman-esque, though he really lacks the impressive figure to pull the pose off. "Who are you? Are you working with Persuader?" The more Channel tries to draw energy from the axe, the more it's as if what ever exotic energy the blade has, if not the blade itself, fights her. It's just as if it /doesn't/ want anything to do with her. like it wants to stay with the axe. But then again, it also may be as if the green energy is doing that somehow as well. because as she absorbs that, it's almost as if it is a different sort of exotic energy. Something that is not fully magic, but not fully an energy known to man either. Worse this green energy does feel almost as if it's /alive/ somehow. But as Axiom does his change, The Persuader starts to back peddle. She doesn't really even fight. She just looks like she's in full fear mode. Thus she doesn't respond to that question either. All though as the mask that !Terry throws lands near her, The weilder of The Atomic Axe picks it up, as if by instinct. Or as if she's being guided by someone else. The figure in the shadows glares at Lor. That is before he leans forward and picks up a rock with his left hand, while his right touches a tree. Only as soon as that tree is touched, it explodes with a sheer force and a loud *KABOOM!* that most normal people would probably find it deafening. That is before he shifts the rock to his right hand, and tosses it towards The Persuader. Only when it hits the ground, it explodes in a way that it not only releases a second deafening explosion, but it also kicks up a massive cloud of blinding dirt! Well, that was just a bit creepy. Jocelyn stops trying to absorb that energy from the axe once she realizes it seems to have living energy tied to it somehow and instead focuses on trying to absorb the energy from the explosion that hits the ground. She's not expecting to see immediately what happens afterwards, but she is attempting to keep the rest of the Allies from being harmed by it. She's shifted fulling into Defender mode now and is focused on keeping people safe. As the first explosion goes off, Axiom looks over quickly. "Zenith?" he calls, hoping things are under control. As the second explosion occurs, Axiom turns on his heel and uses himself as a shield to protect the unconscious woman from the blast and any debris. "Ze-who?" That's all Speedball manages to get out before the rock is thrown and the explosion happens. The flash is first, which dazzles his eyes, followed by the noise and the shockwave, which is absorbed into his kinetic field. Since the energy needs to go somewhere, the explosion throws him back into the woods. Team Speedball's Blasting off Again. As for Trauma!Persauder? Well, she was crawling up towards the real thing when the rock exploded, so... she's currently lost in the cloud of dirt that was created by that second explosion, however the vocal effects have definitely stopped for the moment. The explosion is enough for Lor-Zod, aka Zenith, to cover his ears and yelp in pain. Managing his super-senses is still difficult and that explosion was *loud*! "I'm ok!" But, if the big-headed figure hasn't retreated while he was distracted, he uses his lungful of air from earlier to try to blow the figure back and off his feet. As that blast is absorbed... As the debris from the tree finally lands... As that dust cloud clears... Both The Persuader and the 'big head guy' are gone. And so is The Persuaders mask. The woman on the ground though lets out a slight moan as she starts to stir. "Ugh," Channel says, shaking her head. "Everyone in one piece?" she asks as she surveys the area to check on the rest of her team. The woman, she had already determined, was in pretty much fine health, so Channel wasn't too concerned about her. She hadn't taken any hits in the fight, from what Channel had seen, so there wasn't a lot of worry there. Axiom's jaw clenches and he fights past the pain that comes from the loud noise and being pelted in the back with debris. Hearing Channel, Axiom looks over. "I'm okay," he says, dropping his boosting and mimicry of Jocelyn and shifting to tapping into the faithpower to Self-boost so he can heal the little bits of damage. "Trauma? Speedball? Zenith?" he calls, concern clear in his voice. When he notices the woman stirring, Axiom jumps. "Are you alright, ma'am? Please don't try to get up, it looks like you got h-hit on the head." It takes a few minutes, but Speedball finally comes to a stop, and decides this time to walk back. He looks a bit dazed as he reaches the clearing again, watching the others while leaning one hand against a tree. Where The Persuader was is a slowly reassembling Trauma. Still in one piece, just that the piece in question is currently malformed. For those who haven't seen what he can do before? It's probably more than a little disconcerting. However... "Give me a few... that... was a little bit of an awkward form." Mainly to create the smoke effect that allowed him to seperate the 'mask' from the rest of his body. After about a minute, he starts to climb back up to his feet. "...and pretty intense." Lor-Zod looks around for a moment, before flying back to the others. "The one who made the tree and rock blow up got away." He lands by the others again and looks around and says, "Guess Persuader did too?" And as the 'heroes' recover something happens in an alley way not too far outside the park. For as The Persauder recovers from what happened to her, she mutters, "Thank you. but you should of let me be!" "No. I shouldn't of." the odd guy says, his form still hidden by shadows. "You might not know it yet, but we're teammates. And our team is /FATAL/." Meanwhile, back in the park, the woman starts to move. "I'm fine..." she mutters before she tries to sit up and grab her purse. Only as she grabs her purse even more stuff spills out. In the form of prescription meds. Large bottles. Bottles that appear to almost be over filled. All with a different persons name on them. And they all are expensive drugs of the type used to treat extreme mental illness. Or if someone really knew what they were doing, to possibly make brain washing people easier. Axiom looks relieved as the rest of the team checks in. He's glad to see them in one piece. As soon as his injuries are gone, Axiom lets the glow fade from around him and turns his attention to the woman. "Ma'am, you're r-r-really not fi-" he pauses as the bottles spill out. At first he reaches for them to help pick them up but as he glances at labels, his eyes narrow. He may not know much about brainwashing but he recognizes some of the medications and notes the different names. "Guys? Call an ambulance for this lady, please. And the police," he says to the team before turning to the woman. "Now, I've got some questions for you, ma'am. Like what exactly you're doing with all these medications that don't seem to be yours and what were you selling to that Granny Goodness woman?" he asks, keeping a smile on his face even if his tone is serious. Lor-Zod nods quickly to Axiom's instructions, looking at the drugs curiously but stepping back a little to pull out his issued phone and make the call for the ambulance and police. While he waits, he can't help but laugh just a little at the name 'Granny Goodness'. What does that woman do? At the mention of Granny Goodness her eyes go wide before she tries to scramble up onto her feet. She may even try to run, but well, she doesn't even get a half step before she falls back down and passes out yet again. And this time she doesn't wake back up. Axiom frowns when the woman tries to rise, following after her. "Ma'am, you r-really shouldn't try to run. That Persuader girl probably g-gave you a concussion and-" he gives a little squeak as the woman falls, quickly moving to check to make sure she hasn't been further injury. Now Trauma's up, shaking his head from the shifting and moving over -- not to the fallen woman, as Axiom seems to have that handled, but more towards the purse on the ground. "Let's see just who you are..." he mutters, trying to look through the contents for any identification it might contain. The Persuader seemed to think the woman wasn't innocent. Trauma's going to follow up on that hunch as best he can. Lor-Zod's eyes widen a little as the woman falls again, but he doesn't know much about first aid anyway, so he hangs back, and just says into the phone, "I'm in Central Park and a woman's been attacked, we need an ambulance and police please." And the womans ID... Well, she has multiple. One lists her as Dr. Julie Swan M.D., another lists her as Melissa Highstrung, a nurse for the New York Department of corrections, and a third lists her as a Pharmacist named Jane Smith. All though as she's checked it is revealed that she is alive and not hurt any worse than she was before. Also, strangely enough before Lor finishes making that phone call a siren can be heard. With the woman checked, Axiom nods and looks to Trauma and Zenith. "Alright, we should g-g-get out of here," he says after hearing the siren. "And let the police handle her." Trauma makes a mental note of the various aliases that the woman has idenitification for, before stuffing the cards back into the purse and nodding towards Axiom. "Right. Back to the Terminal, then." Lor-Zod looks towards the sound of the siren, and says into the phone, "Oh, they're already on the way, thanks." He hangs up and then nods quickly to the others, "Ok, yeah, let's go." Category:Log